


Skittles

by Legs (InsanityRule)



Series: Nelson Belson's Declassified Junk Food Survival Guide [5]
Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanityRule/pseuds/Legs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy Sunday morning in bed at Gavin's mansion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skittles

**Author's Note:**

> Lazy Sunday prompt

He doubts he’s the first one up but he is the first one to complain about the sun trying to blind him. Nelson rolls so he can steal more of the sheets, Gavin’s sheets are satin he cannot pass up the opportunity to burrito himself up in them, and he stops so he’s facing Gavin’s (now exposed) back.

They both move too much in their sleep for cuddling to be a viable option overnight, especially Nelson. He has a bad habit of sleeping diagonally if Gavin doesn’t shove him back to his side of the bed. He’s ended up at the foot of the bed with all the blankets and Gavin glaring at him after waking Nelson up.

But he’s awake now so maybe cuddling will work out. Nelson scoots closer to Gavin and latches onto his torso. He’s not tired. The bed is just really comfortable and Gavin makes a lot of adorable sleepy noises as they settle. And they did stay up late because Gavin refused to sleep until they leveled up their rank in Splatoon.

Okay he’s kind of tired. But he won’t fall back to sleep. He’ll just close his eyes for a minute. Just for a…

He fell asleep for another two hours.

At some point Gavin rolled so Nelson’s half on his chest. This is great because it’s comfortable but terrible because he doesn’t want to move and he has to pee. And the bathroom is so far away. And Gavin will take back the sheets.

“What the hell are you fidgeting so much for?”

Oh he’s awake. “I have to pee but I’m too comfortable to get up.”

“Nelson.”

“No.”

“For the- I won’t go anywhere just use the bathroom.”

He gets up. “I can be comfortable when you’re not in bed with me.”

Well that’s a lie. He’s tried sleeping in when Gavin’s gone at a spiritual retreat or when Nelson has to go to a conference for Hooli and it never works. Nelson doesn’t produce enough body heat when he’s the only one in bed, but when Gavin’s there he could sleep for days.

While he’s up he grabs a bag of Skittles from his stash in the linen closet and tosses them onto the bed before he crawls back up to Gavin.

“Candy? You haven’t even eaten breakfast.”

“Why do you think I grabbed them?” He rips open the bag and pops a few in his mouth. “They taste like fruit.”

“That is one of the worst lies you’ve ever told.” Nelson curls back up against Gavin and sets his Skittles bag on Gavin’s chest. Gavin starts playing with the hair near the nape of his neck. “You’ll get more cavities at this rate.”

“I can afford it. Eventually I’ll just replace my teeth.”

The head rub is starting to put him to sleep. He doesn’t really want that but he’s already having a hard time keeping his eyes open.

“You’re falling asleep.” Nelson shakes his head and yawns. Not his most convincing moment. One of Gavin’s hands slides down to rest on the elastic of Nelson’s boxer briefs.

Oh. He’s down for some morning sex. Nelson moves the Skittles and repositions himself so he’s draped on top of Gavin. He feels too lazy to move but Gavin’s hands feel really nice.

“Not even going to pretend to try?”

Nelson pouts by rolling off Gavin and pressing his face into the bed. Gavin swats him and he murmurs his, admittedly half-hearted, protest into the sheets.

“You’re a petulant child in the morning.”

“Yeah well you’re an old perv.”

Gavin jabs his side and he yelps. “Any plans to finish what you started?”

Sex? Or breakfast? They both sound so tempting.

He crawls back on top of Gavin. Breakfast can wait.

\--

He can’t believe he fell asleep again.

Okay that’s not quite true. He’s fallen asleep after sex plenty of times. It’s relaxing. It’s downright exhausting sometimes. And post-coital cuddling? Big fan. He gets all warm and sated and he just falls asleep. Every. Damn. Time.

It makes him feel really old.

“Are you actually staying awake this time?” Gavin’s eating some of his fancy oatmeal and a bowl of fruit. “Well?”

Nelson steals a piece of pineapple. “Maybe.” He rubs his stubble on Gavin’s shoulder. He didn’t shave Friday or Saturday. Maybe he’ll actually keep it going until he has a sweet beard. “You’ll have to convince me.”

“There’s more oatmeal in the kitchen.”

Gavin knows him so well.


End file.
